


Happy... Mother's Day?

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [42]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Prompto Argentum, Cake, Car Accidents, Everybody Loves Ardyn, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Flowers, Gifts, Good Parent Cor Leonis, Hugs, M/M, Mother's Day, Panic, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Photo, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug, Protective Ardyn Izunia, Read the tags!, Shopping, crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Cor finds five-year-old Prom picking at Ardyn's flowers in the garden, and when he asks his son why he is doing this Prom explains he wants to do something nice for his dada on mother's day.Cause that makes perfect sense...
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum & Ardyn Izunia & Cor Leonis
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33





	1. It's Only To The Shops, Don't Worry About It

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!!!
> 
> Please read the tags before you go any further! I don't want to spoil anything but equally, I do not want to trigger anyone and cause them stress or upset. So please read them! Please! But equally, if you don't want to be spoiled and you have feel comfortable diving into his fic head-on, carry on XD 
> 
> Please enjoy:)

Cor laughed as he watched Prompto from their patio. The spring sun was making his adorable little son’s hair glow an even brighter yellow as he continued to pick flowers from Ardyn’s flower patches, humming away the Chocobo theme song to himself without a care in the world. The Marshal knew he should probably stop Prom in case Ardyn got back and was upset someone had come along and violated all his hard work but… Prom looked so happy. 

Although, if he didn’t stop him, he’d have to put up with the sulkiest daemon the world had ever seen. 

That made his decision very easy. 

“Prom.” Cor called out walking across the garden to get to where his son was currently pulling out the roses. “What are you doing, mate?” 

“Getting dada a present.” Prom beamed, his little face lighting up Cor’s heart as he smiled up at him. 

“That’s really sweet of you but I don’t think dada will be too impressed that you are pulling at his flowers without asking.” Cor explained, sitting on the grass so he was at Prom’s level. 

“Oh…” Prompto said innocently. “But I am only picking at the ones that look a little poorly. Dada told me before that was okay.”

He couldn’t really argue with Prompto on that score. 

Cor leant back on his hands and shrugged as Prom continued. If Ardyn said it was okay before he couldn’t really go back on his word now. 

“So umm… why are you getting dada a present?” 

“Because it’s mother’s day tomorrow.” 

Cor had to slap his hand to his mouth to prevent the biggest laugh he had ever produced come out of his gob. The Marshal’s eyes started to water, his body shook as he tried to keep it all contained.  _ What the hell?!  _ Prompto was not helping the situation either. For he was speaking as seriously as Ardyn did when he wanted to murder Somnus. 

“Considering he calls everyone ‘darling’ and gets upset when his hair gets wet I have decided that mother’s day can be his special day to celebrate being my parent. And you can have father’s day. Daddy? Why are you laughing?” 

“I am not.” Cor sniggered out, failing miserably at holding it all together.

“Why do you think dada will laugh at me?” Prompto asked his happy demeanour suddenly dropping into a sad one. 

“Oh no!” Cor gasped shaking his head, guilt hitting him harder than the time he got shot in the chest. “Prom he won’t laugh at you! He will love it. He will really, really love it.” 

“Then why are you laughing?” Prom asked, still completely oblivious to why this might be funny. He thought he was doing something kind. 

Cor gently held on to Prom’s arms and gave him a loving smile. “I am laughing, Prom, because…” 

Actually, why was he laughing? He shouldn’t be. 

He knew it was going to be hard for Prom growing up with two dads instead of a dad and a mum. It was always going to be hard. His son’s friends, other than Noctis, all had mothers and he didn’t. From personal experience of being in a public school at Prom’s age, he knew that was what children spoke about. Their parents. Cor didn’t do that when he was in school because he hated his parents and as a result, he got excluded from a lot of conversations and wasn’t able to bond with the kids his age. It hurt. Cor could remember it so clearly. He felt like he was being rejected by the only people that gave him a break from his shitty home life. That was probably how Prompto was feeling. A little excluded because he couldn’t share a single story about the time his mum tucked him into bed. Or about the time his mum made him a teddy bear or a Chocobo doll because he didn’t have one. 

Cor sighed. “I shouldn’t laugh. I am sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” Prom smiled, wrapping his arms around his daddy’s neck, being mindful not to bend or break any of the flowers in his hand. “I just wanted to let dada know how much I care for him.” 

“He knows mate.” Cor promised, rubbing his back. “And you know what, I think it is a brilliant idea celebrating us being your parents on separate days. We both know what a drama king dada is, he will probably prefer it too.” 

Prompto cheered as he let go of Cor and proceeded to pick more flowers for his dada. “Daddy, do you think we could make dada a card? And make him a cake? He will need it if we are going to celebrate his day tomorrow.” 

“You are right, mate, he will.” Cor nodded, getting off the grass, making sure to pat his butt down in case there was any mud on it. “How about we go to the shops now and get everything we need?” 

“Okay!” Prompto nodded enthusiastically making sure he did not drop any flowers. 

“Let’s go then-” 

“I must say Marshal Leonis! Smacking your own arse and not letting me be here to see it is positively evil!” 

_ Shit!  _

Fighting away a blush, Cor turned around, making sure to hide Ardyn’s view of their son by standing directly in front of him, as Ardyn gave him a hungry grin. 

“Sorry Ass Hat, Prom and I are going to the shops!” Cor declared, face turning redder as he looked into his husband’s lustful eyes. And the Marshal was very aware that Prom wanted to keep his gift a secret until tomorrow. This was going to be fucking hard to pull off. 

“Why don’t I come with you both?” Ardyn offered with a smirk. 

“But you have just got back from work. You must be tired.” 

“I don’t need to sleep.” 

Cor rolled his eyes. Fucking daemonic powers. “Sorry, Ass Hat, you can’t come. Go and play chess with Somnus.” 

Cor turned around, picked Prom up steadying him with one arm before taking the flowers out of his hand. Whilst turning back around to face his husband, who now looked a little hurt, he swiftly put the flowers behind his back, not very inconspicuously. 

“I don’t want to play chess with Somnus. I want to spend the evening with you two.” Ardyn said with a pout. 

“But dada, daddy and I are getting you a present… you can’t come!”

Cor groaned. Why was his son so fucking pure and innocent, that he accidentally just semi-ruined the surprise. But instead of Ardyn being extremely curious like he normally would be, he let out a massive gasp. 

“A present?! For me?!” 

Prompto nodded. “Yeah. That’s why you can’t come.” 

“Why of course, by all means, leave this house immediately.” Ardyn gestured the way for them both; bowing dramatically as he did so. 

Cor made sure to sidestep and walk backwards through the house so Ardyn didn’t see what he had behind his back for Prom’s sake. His husband would figure it out just by looking at the garden and know that the flowers were missing. But this was for Prom. This was to make him happy.

Prompto helpfully grabbed his car keys off the side for him and they left the house. 

Cor handed the flowers back to Prom before opening the door and strapping his son into the car seat. 

“Now, Prom. When we get back, we will have to leave everything in the car cause dada can’t help himself and will look.” Cor whispered, in case his nosy husband was listening. 

“Okay.” Prom giggled, getting a blanket he had left on the seat next to him to cover the flowers with. 

_ Aww, he was so cute _ . Cor thought to himself, kissing his son’s forehead before jumping into the driver’s seat. As he reversed out of the drive, Ardyn came to the door to wave them off, and Cor put the window down so Prompto could say goodbye. 

“Bye dada! Love you!” Prompto waved. 

“Love you too sunbeam! Bye, my darlings! Drive safe!” 

Cor rolled his eyes with a smile at his husband’s words. He was such a dork sometimes. With Prom in the car, of course, Cor was going to drive as sensible as Cid did when he drove them in the Regalia. He had the most precious cargo in the world to take care of after all. 

The shop was only 10 minutes 5 minutes away by car, and since there was no traffic it was a breeze. 

Cor parked the car as close to the entrance as possible and got Prom out. The Marshal made certain that Prom held his hand and the pair walked in, making sure to wipe their feet so they didn’t ruin the floor. Prom dragged him to the card section and insisted they got the pinkest card possible because it was ‘dada’s favourite colour’. The only problem was they all said happy mother’s day and it wouldn’t compute in Prom’s brain why none of them said ‘happy father’s day’. Cor laughed it off and told him they could write over the words and prompted his son to pick the one that was cherry blossom pink in colour. 

They decided for the cake that it had to be a Chocobo because again that was Ardyn’s favourite animal and Prom nearly peed himself with excitement when he saw how many chocobo cakes there were. Cor picked up a black feathered Chocobo cake and hurried Prom along. If he didn’t do that they would have been there forever! 

Finally, a gift. Ardyn would be happy with anything, but Prom wanted to get something that Ardyn would look at every day. Cor knew of the perfect gift. They paid for their items and went over to the photo booth in the corner of the shop. Prompto got so excited that Cor had to remind him to stay still while the photo was being taken. 

They took a few to make sure they got the best one and opted to print it in A5 so they could pop it in a frame. That way Ardyn could put it on his desk - when he decided he could get his lazy arse off the sofa - when he was back at work. Cor had heard the same excuse too many times now. What if Prompto chokes while he is at school and I can't be reached because I am in a meeting? What if he gets scared and teleports home and I am not there to calm him down? 

It didn’t mean Ardyn had to be at home though. There was no point in arguing. Ardyn would never listen. 

“I can’t wait to see the look on dada’s face tomorrow!” Prompto smiled brightly as Cor put him back in his car seat. 

“He will love all of it Prom.” Cor assured him, poking his nose before getting into the driver's seat again so they could get home. 

Cor exited the car park and gently rolled the car down the road. There was no need to rush. Prompto seemed happy sitting in the car humming away to himself again. He loved his son so much! 

“Daddy?” Prompto asked sweetly. “How are we going to wrap his gifts up?”

Cor looked up at the mirror and smiled at his son through the reflection. (of course, his son didn’t look at him, he’d have a screaming fit if he saw his own reflection) “Don’t worry. Dada will put you to bed tonight and I’ll sort that out.” 

“Okay thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” 

Cor placed his eyes back on the road and by that time it was far too late. 

A car went through the red lights and drove directly in front of them at stupid miles an hour and Cor couldn’t stop the car. 

He collided straight into the back of the vehicle, airbags slamming into his face, as he was pulled forward by the impact of the crash. His seatbelt prevented him from smacking his head against the wheel and he was thrown back into his seat. He heard glass shattering and wheels screeching as the car they hit spun around and hit them again on the driver’s side. 

THUD! 

Cor’s heart stopped. 

He didn’t even bother checking himself over as the car radio suddenly died and the engine stopped working. 

He couldn’t hear Prom crying. 

_ Why the fuck wasn’t Prompto crying?!  _

Blood pumping into his ears, his breathing accelerating, he turned around quickly and saw that the car had slammed into the car right behind him. 

Exactly where Prom was sitting. 


	2. It Wasn't Meant To Be A Trip To The Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's cutesy at the end I swear XD 
> 
> Please enjoy everybody :)
> 
> Maybe TW: Prom is fine but Cor really doesn't think he is.

Heart in his mouth, Cor braced himself for the worst as he lay eyes on his son. 

When he looked at Prom his big blue eyes were looking back at him. They were glassy and the blanket he had used to previously cover-up Ardyn’s flowers was carelessly draped over his lap. He still wasn’t crying. _ Why wasn’t he crying? _ And the scariest thing of all Prom wasn’t blinking. He wasn’t moving. Cor couldn’t tell if he was breathing or not. 

_ He’s dead...  _

As soon as that thought entered the Marshal’s mind he began to panic. 

Cor ripped his seat belt off, climbed over the passenger seat so he could get out the car and threw open the back door so he could get Prom out. Prompto didn’t make any effort to look his way. 

_ He’s dead. _

His chest went hollow. His breathing had gone ragged and his hands were shaking in fear. Cor climbed over the seats and undid Prom’s seatbelt as fast as he could. Prompto didn’t flinch or move at all while he did this. It only cemented Cor’s worst fear into his brain further. 

“Prom?” Cor yelled, fighting tears as he hooked his hands under Prom’s shoulders and pulled him from his seat. “Prompto. Say something for daddy.” 

He didn’t.

Cor was careful to drag his listless form out of the car and did his best to remain calm as he pulled Prom to his chest. 

Prompto still wasn’t moving or talking to him.

He couldn’t be dead. That wasn’t happening!

Cor moved away from the crash being mindful to keep Prom as still as he could and that was when he felt it. 

It was small, but he could feel hot breath run down his neck, in the exact same spot Cor had placed Prom’s head. 

He was breathing. 

“Thank the Gods!” 

Cor breathed out, rubbing Prom’s back, still visibly shaken up but so relieved he could feel Prom’s breath on his skin and his little heartbeat against his own. He was alive. He was okay. Holding on to Prom tightly, Cor’s mind blocked out the people who had rushed over to help him and the other driver. Cor didn’t give a fuck about the other driver. He just wanted Prompto to talk to him. 

“It’s okay, sunbeam.” Cor breathed out gently. “It’s okay. Daddy’s got you.”

* * *

Ardyn looked at the time using the clock on the wall and it unsettled him. 

Cor and Prom were gone for around about 50 minutes now, they should have been back 20 minutes ago. It was probably nothing to worry about. Prompto was probably making Cor look at all the Chocobo plushies and asking in the sweetest little tone possible if he could have one. 

_ Oh shit.  _

Ardyn suddenly realised that Prom didn’t leave with his chocobo doll! 

Poor Cor! His poor husband had probably been forced into buying at least 5 new one’s to make up for his silly mistake of leaving the house without Charlie the Chocobo! The horror! 

Ardyn laughed to himself. Of course, his darling little sunbeam would never have a temper tantrum at all! He was simply too pure and innocent for that. 

And thinking about where his family were and what they were up to, for some odd reason made Ardyn feel sad. He didn’t understand it. Whenever Cor came to mind his heart would flutter and literally skip a beat. But… all he could feel was hurt. His heart hurt? Thinking about Prompto, his baby boy, it was as if a light, brighter than the sun, engulfed his being and everything was so much clearer and happier. But… all he could feel was dread?

“Oh stop it Ardyn they are fine and will be back in a moment.” 

He told himself out loud, before deciding to turn on the radio because he didn’t like the silence that was looming in his home. 

As he turned the device on, he thought this all very strange. He hadn’t listened to the radio in a while and it was never his go-to thing when he was alone. He’d usually pick up a newspaper and do the crossword or retrieve a book from his armiger and be lost in a fantasy world-

“ _ -and we go to April with the lastest report on traffic. How are things on this beautiful spring evening, April?”  _

Ardyn sighed, sinking back into his chair and tried his best to ignore the crackling of the radio just before the woman read out her report. And when she spoke, for some reason, the daemons in his head caught on to the fact she was on edge? That was never a good sign. 

_ “Unfortunately Marcus there has been an accident along Avenue Road, at the Mystic crossing leading towards the Rogue Queen’s memorial park.”  _

Ardyn’s stare hardened. That wasn’t too far away from here… 

_ “What? Are the parties involved alright?”  _

_ “Traffic is slowing down, cars are being told to find alternate routes and from the reports coming in it appears that there are 3 people involved in the accident. And-”  _

Ardyn sat up, belly heating up with dread as he leant forward to gather more information on the incident. The daemons in his head were going wild and were forcing him to place all his concentration on this one story. 

_ “Yes, April? What?” _

_ “I’ve just been given an update. A report from a bystander seems to confirm that Marshal Leonis was involved along with his son Prince Prompto-”  _

Ardyn didn’t even think. 

In less than a second, he was standing at the crash sight.

Glass was all over the road. He could smell burning. Sirens were blaring in the background. And Cor’s car… 

His head went silent. His heart dropped into his stomach as he laid eyes on the car. 

The front was smashed up completely. The lights were destroyed and he could see under the bonnet as sharp pieces of what was the engine popped through the thin metal black sheet. Looking through the window he could see that the airbags had gone off and that no one was in the car. That was when he noticed the other car. It was smashed up against the driver’s side of Cor’s and that was what drew his attention back to the damage of his husband’s car. Through the window he could see that the driver’s side of the car had been pushed in. 

Directly where his Sunbeam would have been sitting. 

His heart leapt into his throat; the daemons in his head began conjuring up unwanted images of his poor little sunbeam, lying broken and bent and twisted, lifeless, in a pool of blood on the other side of the car. His breathing stuttered, his muscles tensed as he fought off the horrific images of his son’s death. But it was difficult when Prompto was nowhere in sight.

His daemonic eyes scanned the area in desperation; he couldn’t see any ambulances. 

Surely, if an ambulance had already arrived and left with his precious family, Cor would have called him by now. 

_ Oh gods, what if Cor was gone too?! _

Every nerve ending in his body started to scream at him to move, scream at him to do something! The daemons forced him to look in all directions, just so he could catch a glimpse of his son’s golden hair or his husband’s tall frame. 

Nothing. 

All he could see was a group of people huddled together a good 10 feet away from him. Some were staring at the smashed up vehicles, others were staring at him in fear and a very small group of people were kneeling down on the floor facing towards the greenery like they were talking to someone... 

His breathing escalated, as he looked down and caught a sight that made him nearly fall to his knees in relief. 

It was Cor. 

And he was holding Prompto in his arms. 

In a flash of pink, he warped himself over there and fell to the floor, sitting right beside his husband who was holding on to their son as tight as he could. Instead of wrapping Cor up in a massive hug, like he desperately needed to do, he placed a gentle hand to his shoulder and shook him lightly to get his attention. When those blue eyes connected with his, Ardyn's heart started to go back to its normal pace. Cor was okay. 

“Darling, it’s alright.” Ardyn promised in a comforting tone. 

“No, it’s not.” Cor replied, shaking his head, causing all the daemons in his head to go on edge again. “It’s Prom. He won’t speak. He won’t cry. Why hasn’t he cried?!” 

Ardyn’s gaze fell to his son and although it wasn’t the bloodied image his head had plagued him with before… Prompto was pale. He was hardly moving as he hugged his daddy back loosely. Holding his breath, Ardyn softly ran his hand over Prom’s head to check for any bumps and thankfully there was none but Prom didn’t react. He was so still and cold. 

He’d gone into shock. 

_ Fuck! _

“Cor give him to me.” Ardyn ordered, the daemons threatening to take control over his words. 

Cor didn’t want to but Ardyn gave him very little choice in the matter. He placed his hands on Prom’s sides and pulled him away from his shaken up husband and gave his son a sniff. 

There was no smell of iron. 

**He’s not bleeding.**

The daemons screamed, forcing Ardyn to do other checks to see if Prom had any broken bones or injuries that could be related to this. Ardyn was going to let the fuckers in for once. He needed to know Prom was safe. 

**Nothing broken.**

Ardyn nodded, making sure the blanket that was wrapped around his son was more secure, and placed him back in the comfort of Cor’s arms.

**He is scared! Give him back to Cor!**

Prom was only suffering from emotional shock. 

_ Thank fuck for that!  _

“Darling, he’s alright. Just very upset and scared.” Ardyn assured him, placing his lips to Cor’s forehead. 

He could feel how tense his husband was under his touch. Even the daemons didn’t like it. They spat out the word’s ‘protect’ and ‘hospital’ at him and Ardyn was more than inclined to do exactly that. But he couldn’t move them. Not until he knew it was safe to do so. 

“Ardyn…” Cor said weakly. 

“Yes, my darling.” Ardyn replied, placing a hand to his face. Oh his poor Marshal. His face had been cut. His cheek was bleeding. 

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean to.” 

“Darling, darling, shh, shh.” Ardyn hushed him gently. “Prompto is going to be okay.” 

“But I couldn’t stop the car and she just pulled out-” Cor breathed out, holding Prom a little bit tighter. 

“This is not your fault.” Ardyn insisted. 

Suddenly his entire body twitched. 

**_She just pulled out,_ ** **did she?**

Eyes glowing with rage Ardyn turned around and saw who his little daemons and husband were referring too. She wasn’t too far away, others were trying to calm her down and get her to take a seat as she cried hysterically, seemingly wanting to get over here and speak to Cor. An inhuman and low growl escaped him. If that woman got within 3 feet of his family she was going to be daemon meat. 

Worse than that.

**Tie her up!**

**Daemonify her!**

**Leave her out until dawn!**

**Watch her fry!**

Ardyn clicked his tongue. Why where the monster’s in his head making perfect sense?

* * *

The entire way to the hospital both Cor and Ardyn tried to get Prompto to speak to them but he wouldn’t. He still hadn’t cried, he had barely moved and when the paramedic looked him over he didn’t even demand to be put back in either of his dad’s care. 

Cor’s worries and fears only mounted when they arrived and he had to be taken away from Prompto so he could be assessed for any injuries or concussion or anything like that. Cor made Ardyn promise that he wouldn’t leave Prom’s side for anything and sat through all his examinations panicking and wanting to go back to his family. As far as the doctor’s could tell, Cor only had some cuts on his face and arm from where the glass had shattered, and he was very shaken up. He had been in more crashes then he could count now but this one had shaken him badly because Prom’s life could have been in danger and that was his fault. As he was so worked up and agitated he wasn’t allowed to leave the room until he had drunk plenty of water and was calm. 

Once he was calm, which took a good half an hour to achieve, the police got a statement from him and he was free to find his family. Thankfully, a nurse saw how distressed Cor still was and kindly took him to where Prompto was currently being examined. 

When he saw Prom cuddled up in Ardyn’s arms, Cor felt like he could finally breathe properly for the first time since the crashed. Prom was okay. He looked okay anyway. 

“Is everything alright?” Cor asked, rushing to the bed where Ardyn was sitting. 

“Everything is fine.” Ardyn nodded. “Prompto is very lucky. No bruises. No broken bones.”

“He didn’t hit his head?” 

“No.” 

“Are you sure?” Cor asked, running his hand through Prom’s hair and his son still wasn’t reacting much. He still wasn’t doing anything. “He could have a concussion or a bleed on the brain or-”

“Cor, I am sure. The doctor’s said they want to keep him for a few more hours to make sure nothing is wrong. They merely think he is shaken up and very distressed. That is all.” Ardyn promised.

“Okay.” Cor nodded, kissing Prompto on the head gently. 

Oh, his beautiful baby boy. He was so grateful that he was okay. 

From there Cor told Ardyn exactly what had happened. How scared he was when Prom didn’t make a sound. How relieved he was when he felt his tiny heartbeat against his own. How guilty he felt for looking in the wind mirror. How stupid he felt for not stopping the car. How angry he was at that woman and her fucking careless behaviour. Although they reframed from speaking too much about her. Because if Cor was ready to flip, there was no telling how much Ardyn wanted to butcher that woman for causing all of this. Ardyn then proceeded to inform him that Regis and Clarus had been in touch to make sure that everyone was alright. Regis was panicking a lot but his shield managed to calm him down and that they had called Cid to come and pick up the car so he could take it to Hammerhead. Surprisingly, Cid had called Ardyn to assess the situation and the old coot didn’t scream at his husband once. He, like Regis and Clarus, was just concerned for Cor’s and Prom’s health. That was all. 

“None of that matter’s right now.” Ardyn said, lacing his cold finger’s through Cor’s. “All that matters is you are both safe.” 

“Yeah.” Cor nodded. “Yeah, we are both fine.”

“Daddy?” 

Cor’s heart skipped a beat. 

He immediately looked at his son and his eyes weren’t deceiving him. His baby boy was staring back at him with his big blue eyes and he was talking. He was actually fucking talking. 

“Prom.” Cor sighed breathlessly. “Are you okay?” 

Prom nodded slowly, trying to get into Ardyn’s coat for protection and warmth. “I… where’s dada’s cake?”

“What?” Ardyn asked, giving in to his son’s wishes and wrapping him up tightly. 

“Dada’s cake. And flowers. We need them.” 

“Oh mate, don’t you worry about that.” Cor said, bringing his lips to Prom’s forehead. 

“But… it’s mother’s day tomorrow. He needs them.” 

“Maybe he did hit his head.” Ardyn whispered, very confused and concerned at whatever the hell Prom was on about. 

Cor let go a soft laugh. “No, he didn’t. That’s the reason why we went out. He wants to celebrate you being his parent tomorrow because he loves you and wants to give you all the attention for one day.” 

“Oh, sunbeam…” Ardyn cooed, a wave of love hitting him. “Thank you very much my dear. But I don’t need a cake or flowers. All I need is a hug from you.” 

“Okay… but is the cake okay?” 

Cor shook his head. “I don’t think so mate.” 

“Oh… sorry dada.” 

“Don’t you worry about a thing, sunbeam. I am only glad you and daddy are alright. Both you being safe is the greatest gift you could ever give me.” 

Prompto nodded, cuddling up closer to his dada. 

He didn’t really understand what had happened. All he knew was that he was safe and that his daddy and dada were with him. 

He was safe and loved.


End file.
